Vehicles are increasingly being equipped with intelligent features that allow them to monitor their surroundings and make informed decisions on how to react. Such vehicles, whether autonomously, semi-autonomously, or manually driven, may be capable of sensing their environment and navigating with little or no human input as appropriate. The vehicle may include a variety of systems and subsystems for enabling the vehicle to determine its surroundings so that it may safely navigate to target destinations or assist a human driver, if one is present, with doing the same. As one example, the vehicle may have a computing system (e.g., one or more central processing units, graphical processing units, memory, storage, etc.) for controlling various operations of the vehicle, such as driving and navigating. To that end, the computing system may process data from one or more sensors. For example, a vehicle may have optical cameras for recognizing hazards, roads, lane markings, traffic signals, and the like. Data from sensors may be used to, for example, safely drive the vehicle, activate certain safety features (e.g., automatic braking), and generate alerts about potential hazards.